mi bebe
by Cleoly
Summary: algo extraño le sucede a Diego de hace mucho tiempo que no visita a manu, este extrañado lo va a ver y se encuentra con un pequeño gran problema.   argchi
1. Chapter 1

**Manuel pov...**

Hace mucho tiempo que conozco a diego, diría casi que fue a la primera persona que conocí, aun recuerdo cuando vivía con abuela Mapuche y salía a jugar al bosque que quedaba cerca de la ruca en la que solía vivir, me encantaba ese lugar, tan frondoso, lleno de vegetación y animales, bellos paisajes, y horizontes majestuosos ensombrecidos por la enorme y blanca cordillera de los andes.

Mi abuela solía decir que cuando jugara no me alejase tanto, pero desde muy pequeño decía que me se cuidar perfectamente y le desobedecía, no me gustaba ni aun me gusta, ser sometido por nadie, yo era libre y hacia lo que quería.

Un día de esos desperté muy temprano en la mañana, salí de mi ruca y pude apreciar el bello día que era, entonces tome unas provisiones y algo en donde llevarlas, y me dispuse a caminar tan lejos como mis pequeños pero fuertes pies me lo permitiesen.

Mientras caminaba y entraba mas en aquel inmenso bosque de araucarias, recogía algunas frutas y tomaba agua cuando encontraba algún riachuelo o río de poca corriente.

Al salir de aquel bosque, llegue a la precordillera, descanse un instante, ya se estaba oscureciendo y me estaba asustando por todos los sonidos nuevos para mi, mire hacia atrás, pero ya no distinguía el camino de regreso. El sol ya estaba muriendo mientras la luna se iluminaba cada ves mas y una que otra estrella destellaba en el oscuro cielo.

Me sentía perdido, era tan solo un pequeño niño, de pelo largo cuya única protección era un morral con piedras, intente hacer una fogata como mi abuela me había enseñado hace unos meses atrás, fui a recolectar un poco de ramitas secas caídas en el pasto, porque no me gustaba dañar a los árboles que eran parte de mi hogar y la naturaleza. Una vez halle muchas las amontone cerca de unas piedras y procedí a prender la fogata, demore pero lo conseguí. estuve mucho tiempo hipnotizado por la llama hasta que me dormí.

Un ruido extraño me despertó unos minutos después y mi fogata yacía flameando aun, hasta que un fuerte trueno me despertó completamente y la lluvia apago el fuego, corrí por el lugar hasta encontrar un buen refugio para la lluvia, ya no tenia idea cuan alejado estaba de mi ruca, sentía miedo, sentía frío, tenia hambre y sueño, pero un ruido y una presencia extraña en la cueva que estaba, me aterraban y me tenían inmóvil.

Allí de la nada un pequeño niño se me acerco, en aquel instante, no conocía a nadie mas que mi abuela así que no supe como hablarle o reaccionar ante su presencia.

-hola- me dijo amablemente, no distinguía mucho su cara, por la oscuridad de la noche.

-hola- dije tímidamente

-¿quien eres?-

-y..yo-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-estoy perdido, me aleje de mi ruca y mi abuela debe estar preocupada, pero no se como volver, ¿y tu?-

-yo vivo muy lejos de acá, al otro lado de esta cordillera, y por curiosidad quise ver que había por de este lado, creo que regresare mañana-

Después de eso, nos dormimos y al despertar al otro día, aquel niño ya no estaba. Me dispuse a regresar a mi ruca, y así lo hice. Sin saberlo fue cuando conocí a Diego.

Años después, Antonio me llevo a vivir a su casa, me cortaron el pelo y me vistieron con ropa adecuada, un día un niño de pelo claro y de grandes ojos verdes se me acerco, su voz se me hacia familiar, al tiempo nos hicimos muy amigos, y por alguna extraña razón siempre me defendía o me vigilaba para que nada me pasara.

En la casa de Antonio habían muchos niños de casi mi mismo tamaño, solíamos jugar juntos y cierto día eso paso. Ya éramos un poco mas grande y diego solicito que jugáramos a las escondidas, Joaquín era quien le tocaba buscarnos y mientras contaba, diego me tomo de un brazo para guiarme a un escondite que realmente estaba muy escondido, y paso.

-Manu, sabes que desde que te conocí yo te eh protegido y cuidado-

-¿a que viene eso? ¿quieres que te pague la deuda o algo así?-

-no! Manu, no entiendes nada, ….. me gustas, y mucho, si te protegía era porque de aquel instante en que mis ojos te vieron supe que te amaba-

-d..d..diego, y ..yo, a..mi no- y antes de terminar la frase mi boca fue sellada por un calido y tierno beso de su parte. Claro que obviamente reaccione mal ante su primer intento de confesión, era aun pequeño y estaba confundido- a mi no me gustan los hombres- y me fui.

Posterior a eso, siguió intentando convencerme una y otra ves, me llevaba regalos a mi pieza, me seguía protegiendo, me ayudaba con algunas cosas y quehaceres del hogar que me mandaba a hacer Antonio, etc.

Siempre lo rechace, y aun lo sigo haciendo. Pero ese weon nunca se rendía,  
>siempre solía entrar a mi habitación, por cualquier motivo, se acercaba a mi con cara de que algo malo había ocurrido y… cuando yo me acercaba a preguntarle me robaba un beso y decía yo se que vos me amas, para luego salir corriendo, y yo ingenuo siempre caía en la misma trampa.<p>

Una vez nos independizamos de Antonio comenzamos a alejarnos, nuestra comunicación ya no era tanta, y nuestros lenguajes poco a poco fueron cambiando, pero de todas formas nos veíamos de ves en cuando para celebrar algunas cosas o para vernos simplemente. Siempre tenia algunas trampillas para besarme o toquetearme, o decirme algo al oído etc. Años después ya no solo eran toques si no que en cada oportunidad que hallaba casi me violaba, o realmente lo hacia. A pesar de todo nuestra relación es de amistad.

Pienso y pienso y no me explico ¿Cómo tan perseverante en la wea? Le eh dicho millones de veces que no me gusta, que no soy fleto, y le insiste en la lecera.

Ahora que reflexiono, hace tanto tiempo que no viene para acá a visitarme a decirme alguna idiotez, o simplemente tomar once conmigo o cualquier otra razón, y yo tampoco lo eh ido a visitar.

**…Diego pov…**

Ase tanto tiempo que conozco a ese chileno, algunas veces me pregunto, cuando aceptara que me ama, yo estoy seguro que el lo hace, pero están boludo que no es capaz de aceptarlo, de todas formas no me rendiré en hacerlo reaccionar.

aun recuerdo la primera vez que vi su carita, estaba durmiendo en una cueva tras haber cruzado la cordillera, y sentí que alguien entro, y bueno pensé que era una niña, ese día desperté muy temprano y allí estaba muy acurrucadito con su pelo largo tapando su blanca espalda, realmente sentí algo muy profundo en mi al verlo así tan indefenso.

Tras haberme ido a vivir con Antonio conocí a un pequeño niño, cuyo parecido era sorprendente con aquella niña, supe desde el principio que el era para mi, y no pude evitar de protegerlo, ayudarlo, poco a poco me gane su confianza y amistad, y no me importaba que fuese tan terco, realmente su personalidad es bastante fuerte, pero lo amaba tal como era.

Un dia no pude aguantar mas callar mis sentimientos asia el y en un juego de escondidas que yo mismo propuse, me lo lleve a mi escondite secreto y favorito, donde cada vez que me sentía mal o estaba triste o enojado iba, allí atraje a Manu a mi cuerpo con la escusa que el espacio era reducido y que nos podrían ver. Después de un instante de que nos estuviésemos viendo directo a los ojos, le confesé mis sentimientos hacia el, que lo amaba, que solo lo quería para mi, y lo bese, antes que me respondiera algo, ya no resistía tenerlo al frente y no besarlo y no hacer esos rojos y delgados labios parte de los míos degustándolos por primera vez.

Esa sensación de inocencia, confusión, y dulzor era el mejor sabor de todos, pero mi felicidad no duro mucho tiempo, fui brutalmente lanzado hacia la pared, y escuche lo que cualquier persona enamorada no quisiera nunca escuchar.

Fui rechazado por primera ves, mi amor no era correspondido, eso partió mi joven corazón, a pesar de todo nunca me rendí, ni jamás me rendiré, ese chilenito me ama yo lo se, y en ese entonces lo creía también por lo que trate de conquistarlo, pero es tan terco el pibe así que no me quedo mas opción que quitarle besos a la fuerza, o engañarlo para que me besara sin querer.

Haci pasaron los años y ambos nos fuimos a vivir solos, nos alejamos durante mucho tiempo y debes en cuando lo invitaba a mi casa o el a la suya, para celebrar distintas festividades, un día Manu se embriago en mi casa, se puso extrañamente cariñoso conmigo y aproveche esa oportunidad y lo hice mío por primera vez, realmente el no se negó, incluso dijo que me amaba, eso me re abrió la esperanza.

Se que tal vez sea bajo aprovecharme que esta ebrio para poseerlo, pero lo necesito, el es parte de mi, y su piel es mi piel.

Si tan solo el escuchara su corazón, si tan solo el rebelara sus sentimientos, yo no tendría que sufrir mas estos rechazos, quizás en una de esas se podria venir a vivir conmigo.

Ahora que lo pienso ase tanto tiempo que no veo a manu, ni lo eh llamado ni el boludo se a dignado a llamarme, quizas mañana lo ire a ver ya es muy tarde.

**..Manuel pov…**

Ya mañana voy a ir a ver al weon, si igual me preocupa quizás esta enfermo, o algo grave le paso para que no este aquí molestándome,

Al otro día Manuel tubo un extraño presentimiento incluso no lo dejo dormir muy bien durante toda la noche, despertó demasiado agitado, tal vez algo le había pasado a diego, tenia que ir a verlo ahora ya. Después de todo ese argentino si le importaba y no poco.

Tomo un bolso y introdujo las cosas necesarias, luego tomo el primer avión en dirección a argentina, y llego a la casa de diego.  
>Toco la puerta una, dos, tres veces, pero nada pasaba. ¿Que sucedía?¿Por qué diego no abría la puerta? Se preguntaba extrañado el ojimiel.<p>

Comenzó a mirar por la ventana, no se observaba movimiento ninguno, así que decidió encaramarse por la pandereta y entrar a la casa del argentino.

Una ves dentro recordó las llaves que este le había dado con la tierna frase  
>-mi casa es la tuya Manu, tomá- después de recordar esto Manu inicio el recorrido del lugar, fue al patio de la casa, luego a la cocina, luego subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto de diego, allí en la cama había un pequeño bulto que se movía.<p>

-hola weon, te vine a ver-

-…-

-oye po ¿me estai escuchando?-

-…-

-puta, uno te viene a ver y ni contestai wn- con esto destapo a diego, apartando la sabana oscura que no le permitía verlo, pero su sorpresa fue unica, al ver a diego, simplemente no lo podía creer.

-d..d…d..d..d..diego?, no! ¿Esto es una broma?¿qu…qu..quete paso wn?-

* * *

><p>Los personajes le pertenecen a<strong> nennisita<strong>

vocabulario:

ruca:

casa mapuche**  
>mapuche: <strong>pueblo indigena chileno


	2. Chapter 2

...UN DÍA AGOTADOR...

-d..d…d..d..d..diego?, no! ¿Esto es una broma?¿qu…qu..que te paso wn?-

**…Manuel pov….**

Cuando destape a Diego, simplemente no lo podía creer, me quede anonadado al ver su tan pequeño cuerpo, sus pequeñas manos, y sus ojos llenos de inocencia, (difícil de creer), toda su ropa le quedaba grande y el pobrecito no podía salir de ella.

¿Como sucedió?, no tengo la mas minima idea, pero Diego se transformo en un pequeño bebe, !un bebe!  
>¿Qué se supone que haga ahora con el? ¿debería llevármelo para la casa? ¿Cómo paso esto por la chucha? ¿habrá perdido la memoria o aun recordara todo lo que ah vivido?<p>

Tenia tantas preguntas en mi cabeza, no sabia como responderlas, me estaba estresando esta situación, ¿que pasara con el?, es tan pequeño. Lo mire y me puse a caminar de un lado para otro de la habitación, hasta que el pequeño Diego logro salir de su amplia ropa, y me tomo el brazo.

Lo mire un instante y me sonrío dulcemente, parece que no puede hablar, si en verdad parece una guagua que recién esta aprendiendo a caminar.

No se la razón especifica, pero lo tome en mis brazos, y el se acomodo tiernamente y me miraba con su inocente carita, y me produjo un poco de ternura.

Como andaba desnudo, me las ingenie para envolverlo en un manto y me dispuse a llevármelo conmigo a mi casa en Chile, no lo podía dejar solo, menos en ese estado, algo malo le podría pasar, y eso jamás me lo perdonaría.

Tome mi bolso como pude y me lo colgué del hombro, acurruque al niño y salí de la casa, mucha gente que caminaba por los alrededores me miraron tiernamente, ¿acaso pensaron que yo era su papá?.

Luego fui a una tienda cercana a comprarle algo de ropa, no se cuanto tiempo ira a durar esto, y no quiero que este en pelota.  
>Escogí unos trajecitos súper tiernos, y pedí ayuda a la señorita para que me ayudase a vestirlo. Y me dijo.<p>

-¿que acaso no sabés vestirlo?-

-mmm yo…-

-¿no sos su papá?-

-!no! Es el es…mi mi…mi sobrino-

-¿y porque esta desnudo?-

- ¿me vai a ayudar o no?- puta la weona copuchenta, que acaso no puede solamente ayudarme, callarse un rato, y si no quiere ayudarme, pucha no se po, por ultimo me lo dice a la cara.

-ah, si claro- trato de tomar al pequeño rubio, que aun estaba entre mis brazos, pero este se aferro fuertemente en mi, no permitiéndole a la joven que me ayudara. Obligado a vestirlo yo, lo deje encima de el mueble y ella me indico como hacerlo adecuadamente. Que plancha, como si este weon fuese mi hijo, nunca pensé que iba a tener que cuidar una guagua.

Una vez vestido, le pague a la joven y le di las gracias por la ayuda, tome a diego nuevamente y el bolso que ahora pesaba mas por la ropa que compre y otras cosas para bebes.

Hice parar un taxi y me fui al aeropuerto, ahí compre un pasaje, pero el mas temprano salía en dos horas mas, ¿Qué se supone que haga con este cabro chico durante dos horas en un aeropuerto?

Me senté con el en una silla, al lado de una mina súper rica, claro que la miraba disimuladamente, de repente se cruzo de piernas así como provocándome, creo que noto mis miradas y estaba coqueteándome, puta que estaba rica. En eso no note que diego me miraba algo extraño estaba como inquieto, mientras mi vecina de asiento volteo el muy weon del rusio este le topo un pecho rápidamente y se hizo el dormido. El cachete me quedo rojo por la tremenda cachetada que me dio, puta el cabro chico pesao.

Pasado un tiempo, al cabro rucio le dio hambre, ¿y donde le compro leche? Por que eso es lo que comen las guaguas ¿o no?  
>Fui a un casino que por suerte estaba en el mismo aeropuerto, y pregunte<p>

-¿Oiga caballero usted sabe que puede comer una guagua como esta?- era tan ignorante en el tema de cómo cuidar a un bebe, mejor dicho era un asco para esto.

-…- mira atentamente- ¿y que edad tiene el nene?-

-¿?- ¿y que edad se supone que tiene? Yo solo lo encontré en este estado, no quiere decir que sepa eso, así que por lo que mas o menos me guiaba, ya que tenia un diente y por lo menos sabe caminar un poco dije- tiene como un año-

-entonces vos podes darle, ¿Qué se yo? Una caja de leche- como que era lo mismo que pensaba yo, así cero aporte el tipo este.

Compre dos cajitas de leche, porque yo igual estaba jodido de hambre, y me gaste casi todo en el pasaje de regreso, por lo menos ahora el cabro chico este dejo de molestar que tenia hambre.

Tras un tiempo en paz y armonía al rucio chico lo llamo el llamado de la selva, y no se podía aguantar, corrí rápidamente con el al baño, lo único bueno es que sabe avisar, ya me imagino tener que viajar con todo el pantalón meado por este rucio chico.

Una vez en el baño tuve que entrar con el a un cubículo y ayudarlo a que orinara, créanme, esto me traerá secuelas psicológicas graves si es que este weon crece y recuerda lo que acabo de hacer, !y mas encima tuve que limpiarlo!

Bueno al fin y al cabo las dos horas pasaron, lentas y estresantes dos horas de espera con esta pendejo, pero pasaron.

Subimos al avión y me senté en la parte derecha de unos de los primeros puestos, exactamente al lado del pasillo, por un momento pensé en que todo era paz y tranquilidad porque el diego se había dormido, lentamente cerré mis ojos y me relaje, pensando en que una siesta en el avión no me vendría nada mal.

No alcance ni a dormir cinco minutos cuando escuche a la azafata hablando por altavoz desde la cabina del piloto

-queridos pasajeros, les ruego por favor encargarse bien de sus hijos, ya que por su descuido, cualquier niño puede entrar a la cabina del piloto y apretar algo indebido, por favor ruego que el padre o la madre de un niño aproximadamente de un año y meses, rubio, de ojos verdes y un extraño pelito se responsabilice mas de el- y apago el altavoz para salir de la cabina y preguntar a quien le pertenecía aquel bebe.

Por la cresta, que plancha, juro que quiero morirme o que me trague la tierra. Poco a poco levante la mano para decir que aquel niño iba conmigo. Mucha gente del avión empezó a cuchichiar y a mirarme con cara de que yo era un irresponsable.

Una vez el cabro chico me fue devuelto, lo amarre con el cinturón del asiento.

-mira diego, muy cabro chico serai, pero vo sabi bien, o tal vez no, pero tu ya eres bastante grande para hacer esas weas en un avión, ¿me entendiste?

No me respondió nada, pero puso una carita tan dulce que hasta me dio pena regañarlo de tal forma, incluso estiro su manito y la apoyo en mi cara para hacerme cariño.

Algunas veces me logra conmover, es que quien diría que este bebe con carita de ángel, es un loco pervertido que nunca me deja en paz, siempre me anda acosando y me emborracha para aprovechar la oportunidad y violarme,

En fin, aterrizando el avión en mi pais, lo tome en mis brazos, y tome un taxi a mi casa, alli lo sente a que viera televisión por un tiempo, mientras yo pensaba ¿Qué cresta voy a hacer con el?¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar asi?

Realmente estaba exhausto, el viaje de ida, encontrar a diego así, la tienda, escogerle ropa, ponérsela, darle de comer, llevarlo al baño, el viaje de vuelta. Era mucho para mi iba a explotar. Cuando sentí una tierna y acogedora manito asiéndome nuevamente cariño en mi cara.  
>Lo mire y me sonrío nuevamente.<p>

Esa noche se aproximo rápidamente, vestí al niño con un pijama que compre, realmente no me gustaba mucho, pero fue el mas adecuado que encontré, los demás eran muy gay, que con ositos, florcitas, y todas esas cosas, bueno esta bien para un cabro chico, pero yo se que el diego no es un cabro chico de verdad.

Lo tome entre mis brazos, y estaba un poco incomodo, no quería dormirse nunca, pucha que pelee para que se durmiera, ya hasta me iba a poner a llorar, pero yo no lloro.

La cosa es que el cansancio me venció y me quede dormido a su lado.  
>Al otro día recibí una llamada muy temprano, ¿no podían llamar mas tarde?, ahora me despertaron al diego y esta llorando, pero bueno era mi superior así que tenia que contestar.<p>

* * *

><p>personajes de <strong>nennisita<strong>

**vocabulario**

**chucha:**((garabato)) quiere decir mierda, es una forma de decir cuando uno se golpea o se cae.

**guagua**: bebe

**en pelota**: desnudo

**copuchenta**: entrometida

**pucha**: una forma de quejarse

**que plancha**: que verguenza

**mina**: mujer

**cachete**: puede ser mejilla o gluteo XD

**casino**: un lugar donde comer o comprar algo (en este caso)

**llamado de la selva**: tener que ir al baño

**meado**: orinado

**cresta**: es casi lo mismo que chucha

**pendejo**: niño pequeño


	3. Chapter 3

**…Manu pov…**

En la mañana una llamada telefónica me despertó y a Diego también, el cual se puso a llorar de inmediato, trate de hacer calmar al bebe, pero no lo lograba, el teléfono seguía y seguía sonando, así que pensé que si hablaba rápido podía atender después a diego con mas libertad y tranquilidad, conteste.

-Alo, Manuel, ¿que hacías que no contestabas?- mierda era mi superior.

-¿yo? Nada, ¿que paso? ¿Para que me llama?-

-Mañana habrá una asamblea de varios países, en Europa, y tienes que ir, se realizara en Alemania, ya tengo tus pasajes, pasas a buscarlos en la tarde y te vas.- ¿y ahora como hago pa explicarle que tengo que cuidar una guagua? - alo ¿Manuel?- No le puedo decir que es Diego o lo mandara para argentina -¿Manuel estas ahí?- y que lo cuide su superiora. A todo esto el rucio chico sigue llorando, ojala que no lo escuche, o me preguntara.- ¡Manuel!-

-lo siento, ¿me decía algo?-

-no nada, es que no respondías, bueno te veo en la tarde- y colgó.

- mierda ¿que hago ahora?

Mire a un lado y seguía llorando, ya me tenia histérico, no sabia que hacer para que se callara, así que lo tome entre mis brazos haber si se calmaba de una buena vez, y no, no era eso lo que quería. Luego camine con el por la pieza, se que a algunos bebes les gusta que los paseen, pero por lo visto a este weon ni le interesan esos paseos, y no, esto ya era mucho, me empezó a tirar el pelo, y cada vez lloraba mas, parecía que su pequeña garganta se iba a romper y mi paciencia igual. Lo deje en la cama, y solo en la pieza, ya no aguantaba mas con ese llanto.

Rato después entre a ver si estaba bien, ya que por ese instante se había callado, y el muy desgraciado cuando me vio entrar se puso a llorar de nuevo ¡!AH! si sigue así me voy a volver loco!. Me dirigí nuevamente hacia el haber si podía hacerlo callar esta vez, y puta que soy weon, es mas que obvio que el cabro chico debe estar muerto de hambre, como no me pegue el alcachofazo denante, si hasta yo tengo hambre, ni siquiera eh desayunado.

Bueno me dirigí a la cocina, y llene de agua la tetera, para preparar un té para mi, y hacerle una leche al Diego, mientras hervía el agua pensaba en como ir donde mi superior y no dejar al chicoco este, solo, a menos que lo llevara conmigo, ¿y si se lo encargo a alguna vecina mientras no estoy? Si, esa seria una buena solución, pero la pregunta seria ¿a quien?

Entre mis pensamientos, la tetera comenzó a sonar, el agua ya estaba hervida, revisé entre mi despensa para buscar la leche en polvo, y le hice una mamadera al diego para que se la tomara, fui a mi pieza a dejarle la leche y mierda no estaba por ningún lado, ¡¿donde cresta se metió ahora? Comencé a buscarlo por debajo de la cama, dentro de mi closet, mire por la ventana, por si en una de esas, salio por ella. Nada. Salí a buscarlo por la casa, busque en el baño, busque en los sillones, busque bajo las alfombras y tras las cortinas, dentro de los muebles, dentro de los cajones, esa tontera si que es weona pero busque de todas formas dentro de ellos, ¿!donde se metió ese niño! Y volví a la cocina, a tomar mi te, para pensar y que no se me enfriara, y cuando entre, ahí estaba, muy sentado en una silla, donde apenas se veía porque no alcanzaba la mesa.

Quizás desde que hora que esta ahí y yo el muy weon no lo vi. Bueno la cosa es que lo encontré, le pase la mamadera para que tomase su leche, y el muy pesado, no la quiso y se puso a llorar, le di un poco de mi te, y me lo escupió en la cara. No! Ya no aguanto mas, ¿!Que cresta come este weon de desayuno!.

Y se me vino a la mente de repente que tenia un poco de hierva mate, busque un buen tiempo en los muebles y ahí estaba, le hice un mate al weon y se lo pase, y por fin…. Por fin se dejo de llorar, se tomo como tres mates al instante.

Después de un rato, me di cuenta que aun seguíamos en pijama, así que me dispuse a llevar al niño a bañarse, le saque la ropa como pude, aunque no me costo mucho, se puso muy tranquilo, eso me perturbo un poco, aunque sea un niño, en el fondo se que es diego, y mas me perturbaría en que tendría que enjabonarlo, y lavarlo. Ah!. No yo no puedo hacer eso. Llene la tina y le coloque un poco de jabón liquido, una vez mezclado todo, tome a diego y lo metí adentro, deje que se entretuviera en el agua mientras el agua con jabón hacían sus efectos. Ni cagando, lo lavo, ya es suficiente trauma tener que limpiarlo cuando tiene que ir al baño. Luego tome el shampoo para lavarle el pelo, bueno en este caso lavarle el pelo no es un problema, debería pedirle ayuda a Antonio o a Alejandro, ellos se llevan bien con los niños, quizás puedan lavarlo mejor que yo.

Seguí en mí que hacer y el weon se movía mucho, cada vez estaba mas cerca de la tina, así que me senté en una orilla de ella para lavarle mejor el pelo, en eso el rucio me empezó a tirar agua y trate de dejarlo quieto, y por la chucha me resbale y me caí dentro.  
>Salí muy enojado de la tina, enjuague rápidamente a diego, estaba demasiado enrabiado mientras lo secaba, le puse la primera ropa que encontré y lo deje sentado en la cama<p>

-¡pobre que te movai mientras no estoy contigo!- le dije en un tono autoritario, su cara parecía entre horror y espanto, parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría – ¡y no llores!- fui al baño me di una ducha rápida, para calmarme un poco y sacarme el jabón.

Luego ya mas relajado por la ducha, entre a mi pieza para buscar al rucio, y aun se encontraba en la misma posición que lo deje y con la misma carita que me dio mucha pena ver, me acerque a el y le puse la mano en la cabeza.

-pucha, tu sabi que no tengo mucha paciencia, y bueno la verdad no se si recuerdes, pero todo esto me a tomado por sorpresa y… ¿huh?- muy tiernamente se apoyo en mi y hizo un gesto como de abrazo. – Puta que eri tierno a veces- y me pare.

Me puse rápidamente mi uniforme para ir a ver a mi superior, cuando lo tenia puesto, pensaba – ¿¡donde mierda voy a dejar a Diego!- el tiempo pasaba muy rápido, y mis ideas no llegaban, tenia que estar al medio día donde el y eran las 11: 15 AM.

-sabi que mas, te voy a llevar conmigo, pero te teni que quedar callado- le dije al niño, creyendo que me entendía.

Comencé a buscar mis llaves del auto, siempre se me pierden, -¿!porque no pueden simplemente aparecer cuando uno las necesita! Así todos seriamos mas felices.-

Diego observaba con detenida atención todo lo que hacia, creo que no a cambiado mucho, lo mire un rato y le dije – ¿me podi a ayudar a encontrarla?- y respondió muy inocentemente – ¿guh?-

Puta que soy gil, si es una guagua, no es el diego que conozco desde siempre. De cierto modo, tenerlo cerca me ase extrañarlo. ¡Aaaah! La lecera extraña que estoy pensando.

Por fin después de tanto buscar, encontré las malditas llaves, estaban dentro de un zapato, no se porque esto no me extraña. Pero bueno la cosa es que las encontré y voy a llegar mas tarde que la no se que, pero estaré allá que es lo importante.

Tome a diego y lo senté con doble cinturón ya que no tenia la famosa silla para niños chicos. Tampoco podía ir rápido, porque en un frenado brusco, el weon puede salir volando, porque los cinturones le quedan gigantes.

Puta eran las 12:30 y aun no llegaba a la maldita reunión, mas encima estaba encerrado en el manso taco, ase como media hora, y el celular no deja de sonar, y no puedo contestarlo o me ponen un parte por hablar por celular mientras conduzco. Oh! La wea, hoy no es mi día, además, los auriculares se me quedaron en la casa.

Cuando por fin el taco comenzó a avanzar escuche las peores palabras de mi vida, en ese momento

-pipi…. Pipi …pipi- era el cabro chico que justo ahora quería ir a mear por la cresta!

Me estacione donde primero pude y lo lleve a un arbolito para que pudiese hacer pipi, mientras yo miraba el reloj. Eran diez para la una de la tarde. Mi superior me va a matar.

Una vez el rucio chico, termino de hacer, le tuve que limpiar, y nos volvimos al auto, por suerte andaba con esos jabones de gel. Me lave las manos y las del Diego también. Y volvimos al taco.

Cosa es que llegamos a las 1:40 pm, mi superior estaba furioso.

-Manuel. ¿Donde andabas que no llegabas?, te cite a las 12:00, y son casi las 2 de la tarde-

-pa empezar, tiene que hacer las calles mas grandes po, estaban los mansos tacos y no avanzaba nunca, y otra se me perdió la llave de mi auto y me demore en encontrarla-

-ma..m..manuel?-

-¿si?-

-quien es el niño que llevas en brazos- pucha pensé que no se daría cuenta, donde es un poco despistado.

-el….el es…..-

-se parece un poco a Diego ¿no crees?... no me digas que, es tu hijo- al decir esto abrió unos ojos enormes y para que decir yo, casi me dio un infarto pensar que creía que era mi hijo, talvez hasta piense que es mío y del fleto del Diego. Aunque eso naturalmente es imposible, p..pero, el es mas gil demás que lo piensa. ¡¿Que ago wn! Tengo ganas que me trague la tierra.

-no!- puse un grito en el cielo que se escucho por todo santiago- el es mi sobrino lejano, muy, muy lejano- me quedo mirando un poco desconcertado.

-bueno, vamos a lo nuestro- miro incómodamente al rucio y le avisó a un guardia si lo podía retirar por un momento, diego me miro con una cara que si lo tocaban se pondría a llorar, y efectivamente así fue, apenas le pusieron un dedo encima grito como loco y se aferro a mi-

-mejor déjelo aquí conmigo, no esta acostumbrado a estar lejos de mi- realmente era un poco cierto eso

-esta bien, dejémoslo aquí antes de que forme otro escándalo, aH! Manuel…-

-si?

-esta es la primera vez y la ultima que te acepto que traigas un niño a la reunión,…. bueno, vamos a lo nuestro… para empezar aquí tienes los pasajes de ida y vuelta….. Miro de reojo a Diego.

- pasa algo?

-supongo, que dejaras el niño aca- chuta!, que le digo, no tengo con quien dejarlo de todas maneras.

-no… lo llevare conmigo-

-pero Manuel, es una reunión importante, no puede ser interrumpida-

-pero, no tengo con quien dejarlo, además prometo que se comportara bien- mire a diego queriéndole decir "¿cierto?" De una forma autoritaria. Y el me regreso una mirada tierna pero traviesa - ve, quiere decir que si- le dije chamulleramente a mi superior.

-si esta bien, pero te dejare esta vez solo porque tu vuelo sale dentro de 4 horas y no buscare una niñera-  
>Después de un tiempo de hablar con mi superior un buen rato, sobre los asuntos de la reunión, volví al auto para regresar a casa. Volví a envolver en el cinturón a diego y partí.<p>

Decidí pasar al supermercado antes de volver a casa, para comprar cosas que comiera Diego, como mate, se me acabo hoy en la mañana, y como es lo que toma de desayuno tengo que comprar.  
>Además era muy tarde y no habíamos comido nada, compre unos alfajores, y papas fritas, para comer, rápidamente, y bueno, el rucio este, esta grandecito como para mascar el solo así que podrá comerlos de mas.<p>

Llegamos a la casa y le serví un plato de papas fritas mientras yo arreglaba mi maleta y de paso la de Diego. Volví a la cocina, una vez todo listo y el plato de papas fritas seguía intacto, y Diego con una cara de hambre increíble.

-¿Qué? , ¿no te gustan las papas fritas? Pero si son ricas- comí una para demostrarle que eran ricas, pero me quedo mirando y me hacia señas hacia los alfajores, así que le di uno para que comiera, y para que tomara le serví un vaso con jugo que recién había preparado. Tome yo también y me comí las papas fritas, y nos dispusimos para el viaje.

Llegando al aeropuerto al diego le comenzó una indigestión terrible, tal vez esa comida le afectan a los cabros chicos…. Bueno tuve que llevarlo al baño varias veces, no fue muy agradable que digamos, por suerte llegue temprano al aeropuerto o no me imagino la mansa escoba que quedaría en el avión con lo fraganciado que esta el rucio.

Cuando ya se le paso un poco, fui a una tienda del aeropuerto a preguntar que se le podía dar a un bebe para el dolor de estomago, bueno finalmente se le paso antes de subir al avión -menos mal….- Una vez arriba me quede dormido y no supe mas asta que aterrizamos, estaba muy cansado con todo esto, esta lecera me estresa mucho, realmente jamás pensé….. ¿ser padre ? ¿!Que wea estoy diciendo!, si el no es mi hijo!- jamás pensé tener que cuidar una guagua yo solo, y menos que fuese alguien conocido y que se transformara así de la nada.

Una vez desperté, no estaba el rucio, mas bien era la única persona en el avión. -!cresta!- dije y baje rápidamente del avión, ¿pero donde quedo el rucio?, !mierda! ¿que voy a hacer ahora?, alguien se lo tuvo que haber llevado, no pudo haber bajado solo del avión, fui a informaciones, y di aviso que venia con un niño rubio de ojos verdes con un extraño rulito que salía de su lado derecho de la cabeza.  
>Para mi suerte en unos instantes llego una señora con diego en sus brazos y este venia muy bien acomodado en su pecho.<br>Cuando la señora llego hasta mi y comenzó a regañarme.

-¿como puede ser tan inconsciente y dejar a este niño que camine solo por el avión?-

-señora yo….- no supe que decir, si igual era mi culpa que el diego se pierda, no lo se cuidar bien, realmente cuidar de niños chicos no es lo mío. -muchas gracias por encontrarlo- después de eso me paso a diego, quien parecía no querer desacomodarse de donde venia, pero me vio y rápidamente se tiro a mis brazos-

Rato después de todo el enredo de diego, fui a encontrarme con Ludwig, quien me recibiría aquí en Alemania, donde se supone es la reunión.

-Manuel, bienvenido, mucho tiempo que no venias- me pareció que de inmediato se dio cuenta de diego- Manuel…. tienes un hijo muy parecido a diego-

- ¿!que mierda!- quede para adentro, ¿Por qué mierda todos creen que es mi hijo? Y mas todos dicen que se parece a diego, es obvio que se parece al weon rucio ese, si es el po- no!, no es mi hijo, y obvio que se parece, si es el…..-chucha se me salio

-¿!es Diego!- le tuve que contar que lo encontré así, pero que no tenia la mas minima idea de cómo sucedió.

Después de eso nos fuimos a la casa de Ludwig donde se encontraba también Gilbert y su típico pollito arriba de su cabeza, esperándonos con unas cervezas. Creo que por fin alguien me comprende. Salude a Gilbert y me dio e inmediato una caña con cerveza. Por aquel instante olvide que andaba con Diego, hasta que lo recordé, pucha, tengo que estar pendiente del cabro chico, además debe tener hambre.

-¿oye Lud tu sabi como cuidar a una guagua?- no se porque se puso rojo- es que yo no doy una con diego, esto es mucho para mi, no se que darle para que coma, no lo se bañar bien, ni viajar con el sin que se me pierda.-

-yo…..-

-además no se con quien dejarlo para la reunión de mañana y…-en eso Gilbert tomo mi hombro y dijo

-no te preocupes déjalo en las awesome manos del awesome Gilbert-

-enserio weon- por un momento me emocione, por fin alguien me ayudaba a cuidar al diego, no es que no pueda hacerlo, solo que me estresa tener todo el tiempo a diego cerca de mi.

-claro, solo confía en el genial y awesome Gilbert kesesesesesesese y vete a descansar, mira que tienen una importante reunión mañana- y sin mas se fue y se llevo a diego con el.

¿Podré confiar en el?, ah Manuel, relájate, piensa que te sacas un peso de encima. Me fui a la pieza de huésped y me lleve una cerveza junto conmigo, me tire a la cama y pensé, que relajante estar de nuevo solo, y en eso una imagen paso por mi mente, una imagen de diego pidiéndome ayuda porque Gilbert lo maltrataba.

Las weas que estoy pensando, ¿y si Gilbert es un pedófilo', es amigo de Antonio, algunas veces se pegan las costumbres de los demás. Aunque claro, ami nunca se me ha pegado lo fleto….  
>¿Estará bien?, chucha no han pasado ni treinta minutos desde que Gilbert se lo llevo.<br>Ya manu duerme mejor.

* * *

><p>personajes de <strong>nennisita<strong>  
>y <strong>himaruya<strong>

**vocabulario:**

**guagua**: bebe  
><strong>cabro chico<strong>: niño  
><strong>pegarse el alcachofazo<strong>: darse cuenta  
><strong>chicoco<strong>: niño  
><strong>pesado<strong>: mala onda  
><strong>manso<strong>: grande o gran ((segun contexto xD))  
><strong>poner un parte<strong>: es multarlo  
><strong>mear:<strong> hacer pipi  
><strong>fleto<strong>: gay  
><strong>chamulleramente<strong>: en tono de mentira  
><strong>mansa escoba<strong>: gran desastre  
><strong>fraganciado<strong>: mal oliente


	4. Chapter 4

**…En Polonia…**

-Sii!, es que como que por fin la tengo lista, y quedo así toda linda. Mira Toris.-

-¿Q..Que es eso?-

-Como que, ¿Que es eso?, es como totalmente obvio que es una pastilla, ósea fíjate.-

-Pero las pastillas son redondas y generalmente blancas….-

-Pero eso es muy poco lindo, ósea es que mira esta pastilla, toda rosada y con forma de estrella, como que es tan linda y perfecta para mi así definitivamente, pero no se funcione bien, como que aun debo probarla. Tráeme un vaso con agua

-¿Eh!, ¿La vas a probar en ti?-

-Es que eso es como obvio, totalmente si, definitivamente quiero ver si hace efecto-

-P…Pero no puedes llegar y tomártela, ¿que pasa si no te hace bien?-

-Entonces ¿Que crees que tenga que hacer?, es que quiero saber su resultado ahorita así enserio, esta pastilla me ayudara mucho-

-Probarla en otra persona podría ser bueno, aunque la otra persona correría el riesgo -

-Esa idea es como totalmente buena, si eso are asi definitivamente-

-¿Por que me pasas la pastilla a mi?-

-Tómatela-

-!Claro que no!, me refería a otra persona-

-Pero quiero saber ya, si resulto o no. Entonces como que buscare a alguien mas que la tome, y si no quiere, como que lo obligo -

-Pero feliks, ¿que pasara conla otra persona?-

-No te preocupes, si le pasa algo contrario al efecto real como que simplemente no le dire que mi pastilla fue la responzable ajajajajaja-

-Feliks…..-

**….En Alemania de mañana…..**

-pucha no eh podido dormir nada- realmente me preocupa el Diego….., es extraño que Gilbert se ofrezca así como si nada en cuidar un niño, quizas trama algo con eso, demas que quiere usarlo a su conveniencia, pucha ¿que hago pensando esas weas?

Me fui a bañar, pero no pude evitar pasar a espiar la habitación del prusiano, me asome lentamente por la puerta, vi. una cama totalmente desordenada, un closet con casi toda la ropa afuera, y entre otro desorden, pero ni el, ni Diego se veian por ningun lado, quizás en una de esas estan tomando desayuno, y me fui a bañar tranquilamente, pero ¿Qué pasa si no estan tomando desayuno? Me apure en vestirme, y sali corriendo al comedor para verificar si realmente estaban ahí, cuando llegue estaba ludwig sentado junto a Roderich.

-Manuel, despertaste ven sientate a comer- dijo muy amable Ludwig mientras Roderich tomaba su taza de té

-¿oigan, donde esta Gilbert y diego!- dije un poco desesperado por no verlos, a lo que Roderich respondio totalmente desinterezado

-ese tipo es un perrvertido-

Chucha con esa respuesta quede mas que petrificado, ¿Que mierda le esta haciendo Gilbert a Diego? O ¿Qué esta haciendo con el?, quizás que cara habre puesto que me quedaron mirando un buen rato.

-pero manu tranquilizate- dijo ludwig tratando de aminorar la situación -si, mi hermano debio haber ido solo a pasear con el-

-¿enserio creí eso Lud ?- dije tranquilizándome un poco, realmente no creo que Lud me mienta.

-por lo que yo creo, lo esta usando como señuelo para atraer mujeres- dijo roderich entre serio, molesto y triste. Mientras Lud hacia un facepalm

-cresta weon como me deci eso!- sali desesperadamente a buscar al prusiano ese, ni idea de donde podrían estar, tampoco se porque me altero tanto por Diego, parezco su mamá….ósea digo su papá….

Pare un poco, y pensé, claro yo no tengo porque estar alterándome por el, además no creo que Gilbert lo trate mal mientras lo necesite.

Estuve un instante tranquilo, pero luego imágenes de mi infancia vinieron a mi, imágenes de cuando me caí aun hoyo por tratar de escapar de Antonio y volver donde mi abuela, y el único que me ayudo fue el s..siempre me cuido mucho..

Por eso yo….., creo….. que debo hacer lo mismo.

Comence a buscar por fuera de la casa de Ludwig, camine unas cuadras sin rumbo fijo, además tenia que estar atento a la hora que era, ya que la reunion comenzaba a las 15:00 y eran aproximadamente las 11:00.

Poco a poco me entro el desespero tras avanzar por las calles de Berlín, veía tanta gente, pero por ningun lado a Gilbert ni menos a Diego.

-Por la chucha, no puedo permitir que hagan eso con Diego.

Segui buscando por todas las esquinas, parques, plazas etc, en lugares donde generalmente las personas se juntan mas, hasta que el cansancio y desespero me vencieron y me puse a descanzar sentado al lado de un arbol en una plaza.

-¿que tierno es?- dijo una joven de pelo claro haciéndole cariño a Diego en la cabeza -la verdad me recuerda a alguien, pero no se a quien realmente-

-¿lo crees?, cuando lo vi, también pensé en que me recordaba a alguien-

-¿y donde lo encontraste? ¿no me digas que lo estas usando para tu conveniencia?, depravado -dijo algo enojada la joven sacando de quien sabe donde un sarten, con el cual estaba dispuesta a golpearlo.

-kesesesesese, claro que no lo estoy usando a mi conveniencia, mi awesome persona no lo necesita jajájajá-

-esta bien, esta vez te creo, pero dime ¿donde sacaste a esta presiosura con cara familiar?-

-lo traia manuel, no se si te acuerdas de el, es uno de los hijos de mi amigo Antonio-

-….-pensando un poco y repentinamente sus mejillas se coloraron- ahora que lo pienso bien, hace bastante tiempo que no lo veo, y este niño se parece bastante al vecino de Manuel-un ataque de risa y tos le vino a la hungara

-que…que estas pensando?-

-yo….nada cofcofcofcof -

**….pov manuel….**

Tras estar unos minutos sentados pude oir una conversación, mas bien voces, de un lugar cercano al cual estaba sentado, me asome a ver quienes hablaban y vi a Gilbert junto a una mina que se me hacia familiar,

-quien se supone que es ella- pense un instante, y al rato después me abispe que el Gilbert tenia al Diego, que soy weon.

Camine rapidamente hacia ellos y cuando iba a decir una palabra, unos brazos se enredaron fuertemente en mi, dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-qu…?

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, pero si llego la mamá-

-que mierdaaa!- dijimos Gilbert y yo mientras el Diego ese tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si supiera de que hablamos, pa` mi que se ase el gil nomas…

Descice rapidamente el abrazo para poder decirle unas cuantas cosas a su cara, además que se acercaba la hora de la reunion y ni cerca del recinto estaba .

-que te pasa….yo soy un hombre, ¿que acaso no te fijai?, a…además, ese cabro chico de ahí no es mi hijo- dije un poco molesto indicando a Diego, todos me dicen lo mismo- y tu Gilbert…. Pasalo para aca, que mira que no voy a dejar que andes con el solo para atraer minas- tome a Diego de las manos del Prussiano, pareció tan feliz de trasladarse a mi lado, que me hiso sonrojarme un poco, pero que quede claro que fue solo porque me da ternura... solo por eso….

Me fui rapidamente del lugar, esa mina del sartén que estaba con Gilbert me dio un poco de miedo, en cierto caso me recordó a la Rossaura, tenia una mirada como que solo quiere reir desquiciadamente…

¿Que les pasa a las minas de hoy, son todas unas locas malpensadas?

Caminaba lo mas rapido por las calles de Berlin, para ubicar el Resinto de la conferencia internacional, pero no sabia ni donde estaba, le preguntaba a la gente, pero no entendia nada de lo que me decian.

Camine de vuelta a la casa de Ludwig, por suerte estaban aun, pero casi a punto de irse.

-cabros… esperen….. No ….se …bayan ..todavía porfa- les dije con la respiracion cortada, estaba demaciado cansado y sopiado, tenia que pasar a labarme aunque sea, quitarme un poco el calor, y descanzar mis brazos. No es muy rico estar llebando a un cabro chico en tus brazos por cuadras y cuadras, y mas encima apurado, y que el rucio  
>se te mueva, y se te pueda caer. Ahora entiendo, el que invento el coche es un cra.<p>

Me lave un poco para refrescarme, mientras Ludwig, me apuraba, siempre el quiere ser tan puntual, ósea que tiene que lleguemos unos minutos atrasados. Refresque tambien un poco a Diego y nos fuimos, nica dejo a Diego de nuevo a Cargo de Gilbert, asi que me lo llebe conmigo a la reunion.

Ivamos los cuatro en un taxi, Roderich a mi izquierda, Diego sentado en mi pierna y Ludwig a mi lado derecho, creo que quede en la peor posicion, iba demaciado incomodo entremedio de dos grandotes, mas encima que cuando el taxi giraba, me aplastaban de un lado, pero todo esto fue culpa del Lud, porque Roderich quería ahorrar dijo que nos fueramos a pie, pero Lud dijo, que llegaríamos tarde, así que tomamos el primer taxi que paró, y claro que paso un auto asi todo chico, y como Roderich es señorito paso de los primeros po, Lud me dijo que pasara y quede en la posicion mas incomoda del mundo.

Al llegar al resinto, los dos se bajaron, y por fin respire bien. Me baje del taxi y entramos al salón y en eso cuando entrábamos vimos a un loco de pelo castaño y ojos azules así entero de timido, y una o ¿un? Bueno lo que sea pero parecia mas mina de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, y si debe ser mina, porque tiene las uñas pintadas de rosado. Nos quedaron mirando un instante y ella le dijo algo al oido, me pareció algo pelador eso pero bueno, seguimos avanzando mientras pensaba que talvez esos comentarios eran porque iba con una guagua a la reunion, pero bueno no le di importancia.

Mientras avanzaba y caminaba para llegar a mi asiento, iba distraidamente mirando el entorno del salon, realmente era grande y bien decorado, mientras caminaba enbobado sin querer choque con alguien, y tenia que ser el …..

-au..- se quejo

-Disculpa….-

-Manolo!, tanto tiempo fusosososososo, estas bastante grande- dijo muy contento Antonio de verme.

- si eso, ¿creo?- dije sin saber que mas hablar.

-…- me observo un instante, y se quedo fijo en el rusio chico que llevaba en los brazos. -M…M..Manuel. MANUEL!-casi llorando me dijo- s…soy abuelo- eso me dejo extremadamente petrificado, es que ¿porque todos creen que es mi hijo por la mierda!, cuando estaba a punto de responderle, me quito al Diego de las manos, lo observo un instante. -chaval, pero si es idéntico a su padre = 7 = ¿no crees manu?

….-

Manu?-

…-

¿Manuel estas bien?-

Weon no lo puedo creer, sinceramente no puedo creer lo que escuche, creo que esto me supera, ya no puedo mas con esto, ¿que pasa con todos?

Despues de un rato en depresion, tome a diego de las manos de es weon de Antonio que se le ocurre hacer estas preguntas estupidas, y me sente en la primera silla que pille, por mas que intentaba no pude dejar de pensar en la situación anterior, recorria mi mente por todos los lugares, incluso en toda la reunion no pude prestar atención a nada, mas encima el weon de Antonio se sento en frente de mi para hacerle gestos al Diego.

No aguante mucho tiempo mas y pedi permiso para retirarme, porque no me sentia bien Y en eso hablo la loca que vi al entrar, esa de las uñas rosadas.

-oie espera esque que te pasa, te duele la cabeza?-

-…- realmente no, pero con tal que me dejara irme de hay y no ver la expresión de abuelo encariñado del Antonio estoy bn.- si, me duele la cabeza-

-esque como que yo ando con una pastilla asi completamente genial para el dolor de cabeza, es realmente asi super linda- y me entrego una pastilla rosada con forma de estrella-

-a buena onda gracias- en eso Ludwig hablo.

-por favor manuel retirate pronto que interrumpen la reunion- y sali.

Uff por fin tranquilidad, nunca devi haber traído al Diego pa` ca pero la cosa era ¿con quien lo dejaba en la casa?, y ni jodiendo lo vuelvo a dejar con el gil ese, que lo ocupa pa weas tránsfugas. Aaah! creo que ahora si me duele la cabeza , me dirigí rápidamente al baño, con diego en brazos, para tomarme la pastilla, bueno que de algo sirva.

* * *

><p>personajes de <strong>nennisita<strong>  
>y <strong>himaruya<strong>

**vocabulario: **

**weas:** cosas  
><strong>chucha:<strong> un garabato, es como decir mierda  
><strong>cresta:<strong> es lo mismo que chucha XD  
><strong>mina:<strong> una mujer joven  
><strong>gil:<strong> tonto  
><strong>cabros:<strong> es como decir muchachos  
><strong>sopiado:<strong> transpirado  
><strong>cra:<strong> es un maestro  
><strong>nica:<strong> es un acortamiento de ni cagando ((que seria ni jodiendo))  
><strong>loco o loca:<strong> es como decir un tipo o una tipa  
><strong>pelador:<strong> es cuando hablan mal de otra persona sin que ella escuche  
><strong>pille:<strong> encontre 


	5. Chapter 5

Revisé mis bolsillos para ver donde había dejado esa pastilla tan extraña que me había dado esa… ese….. emmm, bueno que me habían dado. Tras un instante de buscarla la encontré, deje cuidadosamente al Diego en el piso y con un poco de agua la deslice por mi garganta. La verdad nunca me gusto tomar muchas pastillas, pero ahora realmente lo necesitaba. Después de unos minutos aun no se me pasaba el dolor de cabeza.

-¿Por qué no hacen las pastillas con efecto inmediato por la cresta!

Ya pensando que no me podía quedar toda la vida en el baño, me dirigí hacia el diego pa tomarlo en brazos y llevármelo, pero mi visión empezó a nublarse y un mareo enorme vino hacia mi, después de eso creo que me desvanecí cayendo al suelo, lo ultimo que pude ver fue al diego acercándose a mi.

Cuando termino la reunión un molesto Ludwig, un despreocupado Roderich y un ansioso Antonio, esperaban a Manuel. Se supone que se devolverían a la casa de Ludwig ya que ahí se estaba hospedando. Antonio lo único que quería era despedirse de su supuesto nieto antes de irse.

El italiano se encontraba haciéndole compañía al alemán, porque se iría a quedar a su casa también, baya a saberse la razón. Este necesitaba ir al baño y se dirigió apurado a el, abrió rápidamente la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a Manuel desmayado.

Tras 20 minutos de espera a manuel, Ludwig comienza a desesperarse.

-que le pasara a Manuel –mientras está cruzado de brazos marcando el ritmo con su dedo índice- lo iré a buscar –dice mientras se para del asiento.

En eso se escucha el grito (muy gay) del baño de hombres, y muy pronto se ve al italiano menor corriendo hacia los brazos del alemán.

-ve~ ve~ doitsuuuu!- se aferra al alemán-

-que pasa Feliciano!- dijo preocupado por el italiano que no dejaba de tiritar.

-en el baño hay ….ve .ve… hay un monstruo de pelos ve!- dijo el italiano

Todos quedaron bastante extrañados por esta situación, y corrieron a ver lo que realmente había en el baño. Antes de entrar el alemán hizo un gesto a los demás para señalar que el entraría primero y que se quedaran a su espalda por si necesitaba ayuda. Pateo la puerta bruscamente para entrar, y lo primero que vio fue una gran cantidad de pelos en el piso, realmente era una mujer de cabello bastante largo que por alguna razón, lo mas probable es que se aya desmayado ¿pero que hacia en el baño de hombres?. Estaba botada en el suelo. No podía creer lo idiota que era el italiano al creer que era un monstruo de pelo.

-Felicianooo!-

-Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – reacciono muy asustado el italiano, dirigiéndose donde se encontraba Ludwig.

-¿Te párese que esa joven es un monstruo de pelos!-lo regaña. En eso Roderich los separa.

-ustedes dejen de pelear, acaso no ven que esa joven necesita ayuda- dijo el pianista molesto.

Ludwig dándose cuenta, va donde la joven y la da vuelta para ver su rostro, el cual algo familiar le hallaba, tal vez ese algo era aquel peculiar rulito que en su cabeza sobresalía, ¿acaso es Manuel? Pensó en un instante, pero eso era totalmente imposible, a menos que algún hechizo del ingles hubiese recaído en el, lo extraño era que Arthur no asistió a la reunión de hoy. Llamo a los otros para mostrarle aquel rulito.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso crees que es Manuel?- dijo el de lentes.

-es lo mas probable, solo mira aquel rulo sobre su cabeza, además esta vestida con el uniforme de Manuel- dijo Ludwig demostrando su hipótesis.

Entre tanta conversación se escucharon unos pasos, era diego que se asusto al sentir cuando abrieron la puerta de una patada, y se escondió tras lo primero que vio. Después de un rato se asomo a ver.

-Aaaa mi nieto!- se apresuro a decir Antonio al ver a diego asomarse. Fue directamente donde el y lo tomo en brazos a pesar que el menor no quería.

Esta era la prueba que definía que realmente Manuel se había convertido en mujer por alguna razón extraña.

**…Pov Manuel..**

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, ¿estaba en los brazos de Ludwig?¿porque mierda estoy en sus brazos?, además todos los que estaban ahí me miraban raro, ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que me desmaye?

Me pare mas rápido como pude, y antes de decir una sola frase vi mi reflejo en el espejo….. Weon! No lo puedo creer, Yo el ser mas macho de esta tierra, soy una mina!, ¿que mierda me paso! No creo que haya sido Arthur, se supone que somos amigos, los amigos no le hacen estas weas po!.

Me estaba desesperando, me tocaba como mil veces la cara, mi pelo largo que pesaba bastante, mi pecho ya no taba plano, puta la wea! Esta bien que me gusten pero no por eso tengo que tener yo unas po!.

Miro a todos para que alguien por favor me digiera que mierda esta pasando, o que me diga que es una broma, que me están agarrando pal mosqueo o algo así, pero todos me miraban como si no supiesen nada.

-ya tranquilízate Manuel!- dijo Ludwig poniéndome la mano en el hombro, una mano que jamás había sentido tan grande, Ludwig se hacia inmensamente alto a mi lado, realmente eso termino por desesperarme mas.

-aaaaahg! CTM! Porque me pasan estas weas a mi!-

Ya totalmente enfurecido Ludwig comenzó a zamarrearme.

-cálmate ya Manuel!- su cara daba miedo

Termine por calmarme un poco, y me di cuenta que diego no estaba por ningún lado.

-y..y y el diego?-

-esta por allá con Antonio –indico cierta parte del baño donde el español había recogido al pequeño argentino- ….. ¿Y Antonio?-

Salimos apresurados del baño, realmente no quiero que Antonio le pegue sus manías al diego … no es que me guste como es o no quiera que cambie….. Solo es que….. ¡!ya estoy pensando weas!.

Corrimos por el pasillo para buscar a Antonio y de repente choque con la mina?…el loco? Lo que sea que me dio la pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

-tipa, es que como que puedes tener mas cuidado por donde andas- dijo un poco molesto(a) ¿?

-l..lo siento- dije mientras me ponía de pie tras haber chocado. comenzó a mirarme algo extraño, y tras un instante inicio con una celebración como si algo bueno hubiese ocurrido-

-Liet! Liet! Es que mira como que soy totalmente genial, mi pastilla dio totalmente un resultado increíble ósea solo mira, voy a morir de felicidad así de verdad ya no tendré que disfrazarme de niña y que mi sostén tenga relleno.

¿Que mierda le pasa? Esperen…. ¿Dijo que su pastilla dio resultados! Ese weon o lo que sea! Me hizo esto!, jamás se lo voy a perdonar. Mi mirada acecina no podía empeorar

-ósea tipa, ¿que es lo que te pasa? Si me miras así toda enojada como que te saldrán arrugas y te pondrás así como toda fea, definitivamente.

Antes que me lanzara a sacarle la chucha, creo que el Ludwig se dio cuenta de mis acciones y me tomo de los brazos para que no cometiera algún homicidio ese día.

-suéltame por la cresta! Quiero matar a esa cosa de sexo indefinido que esta adelante mío!- realmente quería ahorcarl entre mis manos.

Hice fuerza en los brazos para sujetarme de Ludwig y comenzar a tirarle patadas como pudiese.

Maldit CTM vuélveme a la normalidad o te saco la cresta aquí mismo! ¿Oíste!- sentí como me Ludwig trataba de tranquilizarme, mis fuerzas ahora no son las mismas que antes, así que pronto quede atrapado en los brazos de el.

-Tranquilízate Manuel!- sentí como me apretaba un poco mas fuerte.

-Ósea es que tenía que probar si mi pastilla tenía efecto y como que resulto totalmente así enserio y ahora estoy todo feliz-

-Cállate y dame la pastilla entonces para volver a la normalidad ahora!-

-Como que eso no existe-

-Que!- dijimos Lud y yo al unísono.

-No es que yo te mato weon!- me solté de los brazos del alemán y comencé a ahorcar a la cosa indefinida esta. Aunque no dure mucho porque me volvió a apretar entre sus brazos y ahora ni siquiera alcanzaba el piso.

-Aaaaaaahg liet defiéndeme!- por fin cache quien es po, es el weon hueco del polaco ese. Con razón ase estas weas de pastillas tan fletas.

-Puta weon! ¿Y como se supone que vuelva a ser yo entonces?, porque si no teni solución te juro que te saco l…-

-Manuel!-

-Ya weon si toy más tranquilo ¿acaso no vei!-

-Ósea la pastilla esta diseñada para que dure una semana-

-Una semana!-

-Pero como que es la primera vez que se usa en alguien ósea como que realmente no estoy seguro si durara eso o no.-

-No me digai weas po!-

-Definitivamente solo tienes que esperar y tipo como que volverás totalmente a tu estado.-

-Weon no me podi decir eso po!, yo soy muy macho pa` ser una mina por una semana.-

-Manuel.. Solo será una semana.-

-Pero lud! Es una semana! ¿Podi cachar eso!-

-Pasara rápido-

-Ya oh-

-pero es que como que no estoy totalmente seguro que sea solo una semana.-

-Que! –antes que digiera otra cosa arranco del lugar, talvez percibió mi mirada acecina.-

Rato después mi depresión era tanta que no podía pensar en nada mas, asta que paso por mi mente un diego llegando a molestarme como siempre, y de repente me abrazaba y decía " che, ¿como estas pibe? Fusosososososo"

-que mierda!- grite y salí de mi depresión para darme cuenta que el rucio chico aun esta con el toño-

-Que paso Manu?- me dijo un poco asustado el Ludwig.

-El toño todavía tiene al rucio po!-

Salimos rápidamente a ver que onda con el toño que no aparecía, dudo que si cree que es su nieto trate de hacer cosas raras con el ¿o no?, por la cresta que ni se atreva a tocarle un pelo! Por sobretodo aquel!...

-Manu te pusiste roja que paso?-

-No….nada. y no me habli como si fuera una mina que bien machito soy pa` mis cosas- le dije eso aunque mi voz se escuchara tan aguda como un pito.

En fin seguimos con la búsqueda, en eso encontramos al fleto ese del piano y nos dijo que no los había visto. Chucha oh donde esta el toño! De repente pudimos oír unas risas, unos cuantos fusosososo y ve que nos parecieron familiar.

Corrimos hacia el jardín del edificio de conferencias y pudimos encontrar a Antonio jugando con Feliciano a la comidita, con una fuente de tomates (quien sabe de donde los sacaron) y dándole de comer al bebe de la familia.

Antonio nos miro y dijo- ¿quieren jugar con nosotros?- idiota….

-Weon! –dije al acercarme al español- pásame pa` ca al cabro chico, que acaso no te dai cuenta que es el diego!, el rucio este no es tu nieto, jamás tendría un hijo con este fleto, además los hombres no tenemos hijos con otros hombres-

-Pero Manu tu eres una mujer- me jodio rico el weon.

-Cállate!- y me fui con el rucio mientras Alemania regañaba a Feliciano por no avisarle de la ubicación de Antonio y quedarse jugando con el.

Ya en la casa de Ludwig me acosté en un sillón, juro que ya no aguanto mas toda esta situación, pero la cosa es que no puedo hacer nada por revertirlo, no tengo idea porque el diego se transformo en cabro chico, ni tengo idea porque a ese weon se le ocurrió justo joderme a mí con su maldita pastilla.

Créanme esa noche no dormí para nada bien que digamos, además no tengo idea de que se hablo en la reunión así que me espera la mansa retada de mi jefe por no llevarle noticias sobre lo hablado. ¿Qué se supone que haga? No puedo llegar a hablar con mi jefe así, y además me dijo que no quería volver a verme con una guagua. Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo mas tengo que esperar que el diego crezca?

Todas esas cosas se pasaron por mi mente esa noche, la ultima de estadía en la casa de Ludwig. Pucha seria tan cómodo quedarme aquí escondido hasta que se me pase el efecto de esta wea y aprovechar que me echen una manito con el Diego, cuesta un mundo cuidar a un cabro chico.

Ya sé!. Me voy a quedar aquí. Se lo voy a decir a Lud mas rato eso si, que quiero dormir mas. –me acomode en mi cama tratando de no despertar al diego…. Si po el weon duerme conmigo….. ¿y que tanto? ….Si es un cabro chico no mas ….además…. No había más camas… y se podía arrancar… …-

Pasada unas horas Gilbert entro a mi pieza.

-kesesesese, esta durmiendo, eh….. –pensando un poco- MANUEL!, DESPIERTAA! FRANCIS QUIERE INVADIR TUS REGIONES VITALES!

-ahhhhhh! Xuxa!- al oír eso salte de la cama tomando en brazos al diego y de repente ví al Gilbert caga`o de la risa, puta el weon simpático, pensé irónicamente.

-wajajajajjaja debiste verte la cara ajaajaajajajaja- dijo golpeadome un poco la espalda-

-auch me duele weon, se mas delicao-

-eeeh… lo siento.-

-¿y pa que me despertaste weon?, ¿a que veni? - puta oh quería seguir durmiendo, que acaso no entienden que son recién las 12 del día-

-tienes una llamada de tu jefe, oh algo así dijo west.-

-¿chuta que querrá ahora?- pucha demás que quiere los informes rápido y quiere que me baya para allá, y yo que quería quedarme-

Fui a responder el teléfono y hable con mi jefe, realmente era lo que pensaba, quería saber de que se había tratado la reunión, también quería hablar de cierto tema, que no me quiso decir por teléfono porque según el era de índole personal, ¿Qué cosa de índole personal me tiene que decir el!.

-Si jefe, si en la tarde viajo para allá.- después de todo ya tenia los pasajes de vuelta…

-Eso me parece bien, ah… y por ultimo-

-Ah?-

-Se te escucha la voz aguda, ¿te paso algo?- conch… se dio cuenta…

-no nada solo, que….. se escucha así por la distancia…..- no supe que mas chamullar.  
>Colgué el teléfono rápidamente.<p>

-Ya chiquillos me tengo que ir pa la casa, mi jefe me necesita, por alguna wea que no cacho, pero debo estar allá. ah! Lud me podi pasar las cosas que se trataron en la reunión-

En eso llego la Elizabetha que me traía ropa pa que me viera mas decente según ella, puta ¿que acaso no sabe que soy hombre!, no pienso usar vestidos ni leceras fletas, como esa polera rosada con estrellitas ni nada por el estilo, y mas encima me dijo que me los podía quedar para cuando se me pasara el efecto.

Esa tarde volví a tomar el avión, esta vez de regreso a mi casa, el diego pareciera que ni estuviese, se a portado realmente tranquilo, pareciera que algo le inquieta, hace bastante tiempo, ¿Qué será lo que le incomoda?

-¿que onda que te pasa?

Me miro un instante y me abrazo tiernamente. Esto me dejo un poco mas que confundido. ¿Y que será lo que quiere mi jefe?

* * *

><p>los personajes son de<strong> nennisita<strong> y **himaruya**


	6. Chapter 6

Realmente estaba inquieto al ver al rucio de esa forma, ¿que esta pensando?, ¿será que esta recordando algo?, quería saber que era lo que le pasaba al Diego.

Para Tranquilizarme un poco y relajar los pensamientos que tenia en mente, me puse a observar el paisaje por la ventana del avión, íbamos viajando por sobre el mar pero aun no salíamos de Europa, por lo que me daba cuenta. De repente el avión comienza a descender, pucha ni sabia que harían escala en otro país, o algo así, bueno, la cosa es que llegare luego a mi casa y de ahí a lo que pase al futuro es tan incierto para mí y el Diego.

Como desearía que todo fuera como antes, que nada de esto estuviera pasando, que este weon crezca, que yo vuelva a la normalidad, pa dejar de usar estas cosas que me pica la espalda con ellas, no se como las minas los ocupan y que dejen de pensar que tengo un hijo, y menos con el fleto po.

Ha sido realmente muy brusco el cambio de mi vida, este ultimo tiempo. Ahora que le voy a decir a mi jefe cuando me vea llegar así, tal vez ni me reconozca con este cuerpo, en todo caso eso seria mucho mejor para mi, debido a que pasaría desapercibido y no me molestarían, pero el gran problema es que de todas formas tengo que dejarle el informe a mi jefe y encontrármelo uno de estos días, y quien sabe cuanto me dure el efecto de la puta pastilla, maldito weon fleto y travesti del polaco ese.

Después de unos minutos aterrizamos y una señorita muy amable dijo que se subirían algunos pasajeros, que no se tardarían mucho en hacerlo y que solo deberíamos esperar un instante.

¡FUE EL "INSTANTE" MAS LARGO DE MI VIDA WN! Pucha oh, que tenían un problema, que los pasajeros no entraban, que problemas de maletas, ya me estaba doliendo el poto, lo sentía cuadrado de tanto tiempo sentado y sin hacer nada, y ni siquiera estaba a la mitad de camino pa llegar a mi país, además el cabro chico quiere salir y no ah parado de moverse, anda medio hiperquinetico el weon, demás que esta jodido de hambre y lo entiendo porque la solitaria me gruñe mas que la no se que, ni siquiera se me ocurrió comprar algo en el aeropuerto pa comer, mira si seré gil.

-Ya, tranquilo Diego, si vamo a llegar pronto a la casa y ahí te cocino algo. –que paja cocinar, mejor comprar algo por ahí-

Lo tome en brazos, y lo senté un rato en mis piernas, le hice un poco de cariño en su cabeza tiernamente, no tengo idea por que, pero me dio por hacerlo.

Estas hormonas femeninas, creo que me afectan el mate wn. Bueno la cosa es que se tranquilizo. Se ve tan tierno cuando esta quieto… esperen ¿que wea dije? ….Ya… ya no importa…. Lo deje de nuevo en su asiento, que daba hacia la ventana, mientras buscaba algo, no se algún dulce por mis bolsillos.

-¿Busca algo señorita?, ¿le puedo ayudar?-

-…- ¡cresta! Esa voz, me parece conocida, mire un poco hacia arriba, y si, era el ¡por la cresta!, agache rápidamente la cara y le dije – no gracias- disponiéndome a mirar a otro lado para no verle la cara, no siendo mujer.

Se sentó a mi lado, por que justo tenía que tocarle ese asiento, junto a mí.

-La noto algo incomodo my lady, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo..?-

- No, enserio, gracias- dije rápidamente sin mirarlo

-Vamos no sea tímida y por lo menos míreme- con la cabeza gacha le di una pequeña mirada a Arthur, que yacía mirándome con cara coqueta y caballeresca, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco. –sabes eres muy linda, no deberías ser tan tímida-

No, es que, no puedo tener tanta mala cuea, ¡¿Por qué el Arthur justo tiene que estar joteandome a mi?

Bueno, no creo que Arthur me reconozca mucho así, que tanto si me ve o no, y bueno hablarle, como no le voy a hablar a un amigo, aunque este en este cuerpo, sigue siéndolo.

-Vamos dime algo no te quedes tan callada- movió un poco mi cabeza para que lo mirara

-No es ser tímida...- no se como reaccionar ante esto

-Jejeje eres muy linda, ¿quieres tomar o comer algo?, pide lo que quieras yo lo pago- ¡me sigue joteando por la mierda! No puedo soportar que crea que soy una mina….

-No gracias- aunque sabia muy bien que me moría de hambre, y por suerte el Diego esta entretenido viendo hacia fuera por la ventana, que ojala no se de cuenta de que Arthur va a mi lado

-Vamos no seas tímida, pídeme lo que sea –decía muy sonriente, hasta que me quedo mirando bastante extraño, sus ojos se empezaron a fijar en mi cara, ya no lo quise seguir viendo, me altera que se de cuenta que soy yo.

-Hey, espera….tu… tu me recuerdas a alguien que conozco, incluso voy ahora mismo a visitar-

¡Cresta! No puede ir a visitarme justo ahora…. Es que ¡no!

-Supe que estaba en una reunión en Alemania y que se vendría hoy, por eso me vine en este avión, pensé que me lo toparía por aquí…. Jejeje no se porque te digo estas cosas-

-…..- solo lo mire mientras abría los ojos, tratando de disimular una sonrisa nerviosa. Hasta que paso lo que no quería que pasara

-tu….tu ..tu- me dijo mientras indicaba mi rulo- tu tienes el mismo rulo que mi amigo. – siguió mirándome hasta que me dijo algo que me hizo comerme mis palabras ante lo que le había dicho la húngara- ¡estas usando el uniforme de manu!-

¿¡Cresta, porque no me puse el vestido gay por la chucha!

-¿Manu, eres tu?¿como te paso esto? soy un entupido ¿como no me di cuenta antes? -

-Si po, eri entero weon… - chucha se me salio, ¡se supone que no se tenia que enterar! , me apretaba la cabeza por ser tan weon.

En eso el cabro chico le empezó a dar curiosidad porque me movía tanto, cuando vio a Arthur, parece que lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Manu, hace cuanto tiempo que te paso esto?-

-yo…- Antes que acabara de hablar, Diego se acomodo en mis piernas, mientras le mostraba su lengua al Arthur-

-¿Quién es ese niño?... ¿v..Viaja contigo?...- miro para otro lado

-¿Arthur ...?- Diego me seguía apretando, se paro en mis piernas y me hizo cariño en mi cara, tiernamente- ya déjate Dieg….-

-Lo sabia, ¿ese niño es tu hijo con ese argentino verdad?- me dijo mientras miraba enojado a otro lado-

-No, Arthur, te lo puedo explicar…- dije algo alterado, no quería que el pensara que el rucio era mi hijo-

-No tienes nada que explicarme, se nota a la legua el parecido entre ellos dos, además lo ibas a llamar Diego, ¿o me equivoco?-

-Es que Arthur….-

-Es que Arthur nada, sabes bien que es verdad…. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo estas con el?-

-¡Yo no estoy con nadie wn!, ya basta con esta wea, ¿quien crees que eres para tratarme así?, ¡somos amigos no mas! Y este cabro chico, no es mi hijo ¡me entendi! ¡Es el weon del Diego que se achico weon! ¿Tan difícil de entender es eso? ¡Por la cresta! –respiración agitada-

Quedo un poco helado por un instante. Yo por mientras tome al Diego y lo senté nuevamente en su asiento.

- ¡y vo weon, deja de webiar queri! – esta wea de que me traten como mina y mas encima insistan que el Diego es mi hijo, nunca tendría un hijo con ese weon, ni que fuera mujer para tener hijos po…. A excepción de ahora claramente.

Me avergoncé un poco, porque toda la gente nos miraba, mejor dicho me miraba como gritaba en el avión, así que mire para otro lado, pa evitar el bochorno.

Todo estaba en silencio, Arthur mirando hacia otro lado, Diego sentado a mi lado, y vigilando a Arthur y yo en medio.

-D...disculpa Manu, realmente no se, porque me moleste tanto-

-esta bien, mientras no lo volvai a hacer de nuevo- una calida sonrisa recibí de el, cuando me surgió una duda - y a todo esto, ¿porque me ibas a visitar?

Diego no paraba de observarnos, me tenia histérico.

-De hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, solo quería ir de visita y ver como estabas-

Un gruñido vino a mi estomago de repente

-oie…. Arthur…. Sorry por lo barza, pero aun sigue en pie la comida que me ofreciste denante, estoy cagao de hambre y demás que el Diego también – lo mire con cara de cordero y creo que se sonrojo…. ¡Cresta me sigue viendo como mina!

-ajajaj claro Manu- le pidió a una azafata que si podría traerle algunos sándwich y un poco de te.

Esta no se tardo en llegar con lo pedido, y nos paso a los dos algunos sándwich envueltos y el té en unos vasos.

Le pase un pan al Diego y nos pusimos a comer súper rápido, hace horas que no comíamos nada y las tripas reclamaban por comida. Arthur solo nos miraba y se reía.

-Muchas gracias Arthur, realmente no tenia plata pa comprar- se acerco un poco a mi y dijo.

-Manu tienes sucia la cara, déjame limpiártela- tomo un pañuelo de su bolsillo, me tomo un poco por la cintura para acercarme a el y comenzó a limpiarme, estábamos muy cerca, el calor de su respiración se podía sentir cerca de la mía. Se sentía…bien y…

-¡!- Grito el rucio, logrando sacarme de la transición en la que estaba envuelto.

-Ctm- salte, mire a Arthur y me puse rojo, no puedo creer que casi caigo con un hombre y pa mas remate, con mi amigo po. De seguro son estas hormonas femeninas que me hacen actuar así de fleto

Tome al Diego en mis brazos, tenia cara totalmente enojada, estaba haciendo un puchero y no le despegaba la mirada fulminante a Arthur, el cual amablemente se la devolvía. Se mataban con la mirada así heavy.

-….- Le pegue un paipaso a los dos – ya paren su leceo. Y óyeme bien Diego, te tengo aquí sentado, solamente pa vigilarte mejor no pa hacerte cariño ni nada ¿me entendí?

Después de unos minutos llegamos a Chile, ya era de noche en mi país. Así que nos fuimos a mi casa. Tomamos un taxi y llegamos.

-hogar, dulce hogar- me tire en un sillón- ¿queri algo pa comer?, ¿algo pa tomar?, no se po , algo.

-¿tienes cerveza?-

-weon, ósea eso no se pregunta po- me levante y fui por las cervezas y un jugo pal cabro chico, cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa, deje las cosas en la mesa y fui a contestar.

-¿Alo?-

-¿Manuel?-

-si, con el habla-

-tu…tu voz suena extraña-

-….- ¡ctm mi voz por la xuxa!, tosí un poco pa disimular –cofcofcof, si es que me resfríe un poco-

-bueno, supe que llegabas hoy en la noche y calcule más o menos que estarías en tu casa ahora, tenemos que hablar de un tema importante-

-p..pero jefe, no podríamos hacerlo después, otro día, realmente no me siento bien, como para salir y mas encima respirar el aire de santiago estos días que esta haciendo mucho frío po, me voy a agarrar una neumonía- entero chamullero el cauro

-esta bien, quiero que me mandes los informes de la reunión en Alemania entonces, estamos en contacto- y colgó.

-uuu de la que me salve-

-¿quien era?-

-era mi jefe, no quiero que me vean así, además según el fleto ese que párese mina, dijo que el efecto de su pastilla que me transformo, duraría una semana.

Me volví a sentar, tome a Diego, que aun no le quita la mirada desafiante a Arthur y cresta estas hormonas por la mierda, no se porque se me hace que es una guagua común y corriente y lo trato como tal, pero es que sus cachetitos son tan suaves… y el es tan chiquitito. Realmente no se cuanto tiempo estuve jugando con el cabro chico, ¡párese que me esta pegando la actitud del toño! Si hasta incluso ni había pescado mi cerveza por jugar con el cabro chico. Cuando me decidí a soltarlo Arthur me miraba tiernamente, ¿que estará pensando que me mira así? ¿! No me digan que me ve como una mina de nuevo!

Bueno, días después Arthur se fue, creo que no soportaba la presencia de Diego y que lo mirara así todo el día.

Por otra parte, sigo insistiendo estas hormonas me están volviendo loco, tengo toda mi casa con olor a lavanda, el Diego llega a brillar de tan limpio que lo deje, esta wea me afecta, además me dio por cocinar… oi weon no sabia que cocinaba tan rico.

Bueno después que almorzamos, abrigue un poco al Diego y salimos a pasear, creo que me estoy encariñando un poco del cabro chico, a pesar que se que es el weon del Diego, mientras sepa que no se aprovechara, ni me molestara gaymente, es cariñoso.

Pero aunque este bajo este mar de hormonas, no quiere decir que sea fleto, además si no me equivoco mañana ya debería habérseme pasado el efecto de esta pastilla, además sigo siendo el mismo hombre de siempre.

-ma…ma…. – de repente oi decir al cabro chico –ma… ma- seguía diciéndolo. No, no quiero creer que me este diciendo mamá, debe saber que soy hombre, no soy su mamá por la cresta.

-ma..ma..- lo mire y estaba en el sillón estirando sus manitos, puta igual me emocionan son casi sus primeras palabras,¿!qu..que estoy diciendo! Por la puta, me esta diciendo mamá.

Me acerque a la guagua y lo mire un rato con el ceño fruncido, cuando estuve a punto de reclamarle que no me digiera así, dijo.

-Ma.. Manuel – ctm… dijo mi nombre wn, este es un momento tan emocionante….. no weon, los hombres no lloran weon, trataba de hacerme entender antes que unas lagrimas cayeran por mis ojos.

-Puta que estoy sensible... – tome al Cabro chico y lo abrace. Ojala nunca crezca y se quedara así para siempre. Pensé en ese entonces-

Después de toda esa escena, salimos a pasear y fuimos a un parque, y nos sentamos en una banca a comernos unos helados de invierno, se veía realmente feliz. En eso de repente se nos acerco un perrito el cual llame soponcio, era muy lindo, de buena raza, algo asi como …..kiltroberman…, que se yo que raza es po.

Estuvo arto rato jugando con nosotros, sentado mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro, en eso al rucio chico se le cayo su helado y el perro se lo comió, el Diego se enojo y le pego una patada y hasta ahí quedo la calma po, el soponcio se puso bravo y comenzó a gruñir fuerte, luego a ladrar, ctm tome al Diego y salí corriendo, pero el perro weon nos salio persiguiendo.

-¡Wn! ¡El soponcio me persigue! ¡Ayudaa!- gritaba por ayuda, no quería tener daños causados por el soponcio, la gente nos miraba raro y nadie me ayudaba.

En eso vi a un carabinero parado afuera de un banco y corrí hacia el, llegue desesperado, weno aun estoy en cuerpo de mina así que me trato como tal, y bueno con la respiración mas que agitada le dije-

-señor porfa… ayúdeme, el soponcio me persigue y no me quiere dejar en paz- el caballero me miro, y comenzó a reírse.

-señora… pero con ese problema, yo no la puedo ayudar- y siguió riéndose, realmente no entiendo porque se ríen y no me ayudan po. Es que puta que soy pavo, el nombrecito que se me ocurre ponerle al perro wn ese.

Luego de unos minutos el perro se canso de perseguirme y se fue, el Diego y yo estábamos demasiado cansados. Así que nos fuimos a mi casa, tomamos once y nos fuimos a dormir, puse al Diego a mi lado y una vez que se durmió, cerré mis ojos, esperando que el próximo día fuese mejor, ya que volvería a la normalidad, y por fin se me acaben este mar de hormonas femeninas.

…

Desperté abrí los ojos, pensando en que todo este día seria grandioso, me estire, mire al Diego para ver si estaba despierto o no, no lo estaba, así que mire y ¡por la cresta! Ese polaco de m… ¡le voy a sacar la chucha si lo veo!

* * *

><p><strong>vocabulario:<strong>

**pucha:** una forma de quejarse

**mina:** mujer

**fleto: **gay

**cabro chico: **niño pequeño

**solitaria que gruñe: **tiene hambre

**gil: **tonto

**paja: **flojera ((según contexto XD))

**mate: **cabeza

**cresta: **((garabato)) quiere decir mierda, es una forma de decir cuando uno se golpea o se cae.

**cuea: **suerte ((o otra cosa jaajaj xD))

**chucha: **casi lo mismo que cresta.

**ser weon:** ser estúpido

**webiar: **molestar

**barza: **aprovechador

**cagao de hambre: **jodido de hambre

**asi heavy:** es como, "asi en extremo"

**paipaso: **un golpe ((conocido en otras partes como zape))

**paren el leceo: **paren de molestar

**ctm: **expresion de urgimiento, o molestia, tambien es un insulto

**chamullero:** es que inventa cosas para salirse con la suya

**ni habia pescado:** no habia tomado en cuenta

**kiltro: **es una raza de perros vagos o de la calle

**kiltroberman:** XD es una forma de tontear con la raza kiltro ((osea cero raza))

**soponcio: **cuando las personas se desmayan porque escuchas algo muy bochornoso (o algo pornoso)


End file.
